


Customer Service

by pecanroll69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Other, Rick c-137, Top Rick, gendered slurs, lite daddy kink rlly, retail hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/pecanroll69
Summary: rick goes thru ur check out line and he sure does check you out if u know what i mean ;)))





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fanfic i ever created. inspired by how much i hate my job and wish rick would whisk me away lmao. i almost forgot about it and didn't upload it here when transferring stuff from my tumblr to a03. anyway hope u enjoy!
> 
> mostly gender neutral afab reader, one instance of masc pronouns cause i was feelin that way that day

“Did you find everything okay?”

You smile rigidly as the man at your register stares at you with more than a hint of contempt, not breaking eye contact as he haphazardly drops his purchases on the belt. A bottle of lube. Some box wine. Wafer cookies.

You scan the non-alcoholic items, avoiding his stare, and go through your script. “Can I see some ID for the wine?” The left part of his eyebrow raises while the opposite corner of his mouth follows suit.  
“Y-you really think I’m not old enough for, for this stuff, sweetheart?”  
Ah yes. The usual old man hitting on you and complaining about the same thing every damn senior complains about when you card them.  
“I’m sorry sir — state law, y'know,” you recite with the usual smile.  
He takes his ID out of his pocket and shows it to you. You shift the card to see the date without a glare covering it, accidentally brushing your soft fingertips against his bony ones. It’s one of those minor interactions that shouldn’t make you want more of his touch, but naturally that is exactly what happens.

You smile and remove your hand from his ID, thank him, and tell him his total.  
He reaches into his pockets and swears, a bit theatrically you note. “I-I-I don’t have my damn wallet, I’ll have to go out to th-the ship,” Did he just say ship? Fuck that drunken stutter is strangely endearing.  
“That’s alright sir, you can go get your wallet and I’ll just save your order so you can pay later!” you reassure him. You swear he looks… hungrier than before.

“Can I pay you with something else?” he says, lowering his voice and leaning towards you.  
Your face reddens and you open your mouth, grasping for an appropriately polite answer but nothing comes to mind.

His sultry smirk becomes a shit eating grin as he pulls out a fifty and holds it out to you. You regain as much composure as you can, smiling again but clearly distressed. This guy was just fucking with you like you were some kind of toy to him. The worst part was that you were turned on by it.

You take the fifty from his hand and as you give him his change, he grazes your hand again. God he has beautiful hands, and you want them wrapped around your neck. “Have a nice rest of your day, sir!”  
He’s still wearing that delicious smirk. You want to slap it right off his face. “Y-you too doll. See ya around,” he says with a wink and disappears. You went home that night incredibly sexually frustrated and upset with yourself for even finding this sleazy old man attractive. He must’ve had a thing for you too, because the next time you saw him at work his flirting escalated.

“So, w-what does a sweet thing like you do when, when you’re not working?”  
A wave of confidence or foolishness or God knows what came over you and you stopped scanning his groceries.

“Well I’d like to do something with you.”

He looks shocked at your boldness for only half a second before licking his lips and smiling a predatory smile.

“I think we can arrange that. What time- when do you get off?”

Tonight, I hope, you think to yourself.

“In half an hour.”  
“I’ll be outside then,” he says with a wink, taking the receipt from your hand.  
This was going to be the longest 30 minutes of retail you’d ever endured.

You remembered him saying ship earlier, but that hadn’t prepared you for the sight of an actual fucking spaceship. “So uh… you got a spaceship?” He raises his eyebrow and shoots you a look, placing his large hand on your thigh. You redden and worry he’ll feel the place between your thighs and how wet it’s gotten in the short period of time you’ve been around him.  
“Y-your voice is a lot deeper than I remember, h-honey,” he says, ignoring your shoddy attempt at small talk. “That’s my customer service voice,” you reply. “Up several octaves and smiley as all shit. You know the drill.” He laughed at your frankness, and you found yourself joining him. You couldn’t believe this was happening. The two of you remained silent until you pulled into the garage of a suburban house, not at all what you’d expect from a mad scientist type, but whatever.

You exit the ship, and before you can gather your bearings you see Rick looking down and feel him tangling one hand in your hair. You place your hands on his hips and circle the bones with your thumbs, surprised at the man’s tenderness. He bends over and leans into your ear, whispering, “D-do you know how-how long I’ve wanted to touch that sweet ass of yours?” He gropes your ass and you let out a little moan as you melt into his touch. “Do you know,” he pulls you up against him, still kneading your ass, “that I’ve wanted to fuck you silly since the moment I saw you?”  
You feel his cock pressed up against your stomach and look up at him with a face that exudes desperation. He delights in the amount of power that look alone has given him and pushes you off of him.  
“Hm? U-use your words, slut. I wanna h-hear you beg for it.”  
He presses his hand on the small of your back and leads you into the garage and away from the prying eyes of neighbors. Your knees quickly hit the cold garage floor as you plant kisses on the bulge in his pants, reaching for the zipper so you can show him just how much you want him.  
His delicious, power-hungry smirk immediately changes to anger as he gives you a firm slap across the face. You squeal instinctively, the tingling warmth of your cheek turning you on even after the initial slap. He pulls you up off your knees and bends you over his work bench, pushing your face into it and holding your hands behind your back. “Did I f-fucking say you could touch my cock?” His voice sounds more animalistic and gravelly than normal and you can’t help but moan in response.  
“N-no, sir…” you mumble.  
“That’s right baby. Now, be a good boy for daddy, o-okay?”

Fuck. You’d never been turned on by someone calling themselves daddy but you’d also never fucked an old man who flew a space ship so I guess there’s a first time for everything.

Rick gives your ass a slap for your earlier disobedience and swiftly moves those deft fingers to your pussy, teasing you through your pants. He pulls at your waistband and slides a hand into your underwear, teasingly brushing his fingers against your hips, your thighs, your outer lips. He knows just how to tease you to the point that your pussy throbs painfully in anticipation of his touch.

“P-please…” you murmur, panting.

“What’s that? I c-can’t hear you, whore.”

“Please Rick, please fuck me.”

You can’t see it but he’s grinning now. You hear him fiddle with his belt and unzip his pants, the sound of metal hitting the floor. He pulls down your pants and shoves your underwear to the side. You feel the head of his cock pressed up against you as he thrusts it between your thighs to prepare you.  
“Holy shit honey… y-you’re real turned on, aren’t you?” He laughs, running his fingernails down your back as he continues to rub himself against your clit.

Without warning, he shoves his cock inside your eager pussy with a breathy moan. “Fffffuck… your cunt is so tight for daddy,” he says as he starts gently fucking you. He’s so thick it almost hurts but you’re so wet and so ready for this that you don’t even care about how you’ll feel afterwards. The feeling of him stretching you out elicits loud, high pitched moans, causing him to laugh.  
“Y-your voice is all high again sweetie… are these your customer service moans?”  
“Sh – ahh! – shut up!” you snap.  
Your disobedience angers him and he speeds up his pace, fucking you so hard and fast you think you might cry.  
“I-I don’t know why I even bother with brats like you,” he says, landing a hard slap on your ass. You moan in response, your pussy clenching around his cock.  
“Ungrateful little sluts don’t deserve my cock —” He pulls out of you completely before slamming into you with unprecedented force. “But you’re just too damn, too fucking hot to pass up.”

Your moans get even louder with his increased aggression. You bounce back on his dick, eagerly meeting each of his thrusts as he fills you to the brim with his length. He grips your hips greedily with one hand, choking you with the other. You realize your loud moans might’ve been disrupting the other members of the household and the lewdness of the whole situation turns you on even more.

“G-god damn baby, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum in your sweet little pussy. You look so good for me,” he says with another slap to your ass.

“Please… please fill me up with your cum daddy, I w-want it all.” The desperation in your voice is sweet as honey and he grunts as he finishes inside you. You pant and convulse around his cock, relishing the feeling of his cum, the way he twitches inside of you.

He pulls out of you and swiftly pulls his pants on, leaving you bent over and still panting.

“I’ll make you cum another time, but you really ought to, you really should get out of here before my family barges in here.”


End file.
